The Truth Will Set You Free
by LaMontagnarde
Summary: When the three Curtis brothers are all split apart, how do they go about finding their way back to where they belong?
1. Pony Gets a Shock

Pony's POV  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Through the week I worked very hard on two things. They were working on the project and not fighting with Darry. Both of them helped to complete the other. Soda, during this time, would always get very nervous if Darry and I ever started to talk, but I finally told him that we were serious about our promise to not argue. He then relaxed a little. I told Darry to do the same thing, and after that, Soda finally realized that we meant business. My theme also came along nicely, as did the rest of my schoolwork. On Thursday, I handed in my huge theme paper. It was so many pages long, that when Mr. Syme received it, he just stood there for a second before saying, "You really wrote that?"  
  
"Yeah," was all I could think of to say to that.  
  
"I'll try to have it graded by Wednesday, but no promises." He continued to mutter something under his breath like, "Goodness gracious. He was serious about it being longer." I was feeling pretty good about my chances of getting the C grade, since Darry and Soda even read it and both of them said it was good. If Soda says that if a piece of writing is good, it must be God's gift to earth; Soda hates that stuff. So in general things started to go pretty nicely after I had come up with my essay idea. Then one day, something shocking happened. I came home from school and I heard Darry talking in the kitchen, no, arguing, and there was another voice that I didn't know, arguing too.  
  
"Mr. Curtis, this is only natural. That child has gotten into too much trouble and you appear to not be doing anything of consequence. This is done plenty of times and you have no right to get special treatment."  
  
"No, you are wrong. This family will not be broken apart. There are many people in worse situations, but they have parents, so they get to stay there with their family. You can't be serious." I dropped my books with an incredibly loud thud. They were coming to take us away! They couldn't do that! Not now, no, it wasn't right. Darry and the stranger both looked up at me the instant of the books crashing. I yelled,  
  
"You won't take me away! Soda and I are staying! You have no right to do this! Who do you think you are? I'm going to warn Soda!" Then I ran out the door and a full mile to the DX. I had run it in less than six minutes and was completely unable to speak for at least thirty seconds after I stopped running, my throat was so dry. However, I was able to make Soda understand that I was bringing bad and serious news. Even though it was only thirty seconds I had to gain the ability to speak, it seemed forever. There was an element of hurriedness to life now that made each wasted second seem like a lifetime was thrown away. I was crying as I told Soda the news. He just dropped his jaw and then told the owner of the DX that he was leaving early, threw on his jacket, and ran with me back home. I was much faster, and kept pulling him along so we could arrive together. We did, and burst into the kitchen with such speed that I had nearly tripped over the books that I had dropped on the way in. Soda looked over at Darry, who was wearing that pleading look that I was so scared of, and finally said,  
  
"We can take it to court, can't we Darry?"  
  
"We're going to have to, little buddy." The man was getting very angry with all of us.  
  
"You listen here! If you condone this kind of behavior in your house, then there is no way you'll win this case! Fine, take it to court. It'll be hell on your wallet and a lot of time to handle, and you'll still lose! See if you don't!" He then got up, slapped a piece of paper on the table, left, and slammed the door. All of us just looked around, too spellbound to move, or too scared of the contents of the paper. I finally reached down to pick it up. It said the name of the person to contact and a number to call. I gave it to Darry without saying a word. He took it, quickly read, and then sighed.  
  
"Guess you know the news, Soda?" Darry said, trying to smile, and failing. Soda nodded gravely, his eyes with a rare lack of sparkle that startled me. I then said,  
  
"Sorry for losing my head like that, Darry. I was scared."  
  
"No, it's okay. Where will we ever get the money to go to court, though? I can't see that we'll ever have enough in the near future. It's a lot of money." I said,  
  
"Maybe I could work part-time at the DX with Soda to make more money for the case." Oddly enough, Soda piped up with a reason not to use this idea.  
  
"Pony, would it look good to have you also working to support this family when we're in trouble for not having a stable enough family? It would make us look bad."  
  
"It would make me look bad, not you," said Darry. "No, don't work at the station, Pony. I'll take care of it. Don't worry. I'm going to take care of it." His eyes took on a look that was reminiscent of Dally's wild look. I almost jumped with surprise in seeing the look on Darry, but Soda said,  
  
"Really, Darry? You think we can win it?"  
  
"We will win it, Pony, now get to your homework."  
  
"I don't have any. Could I go for a bike ride around the neighborhood? Maybe I'll think of an idea for money then." I sometimes think of good ideas riding my bike.  
  
"Sure. Just make sure that you're in by five. And if you see a Soc come back immediately."  
  
"Okay, Darry. I'll be in at four-thirty. I'm not a marathoner." I then rode around. But then I forgot to use my head. I ended up in the Socs' section of town. Cherry was out on a walk. I almost ran her over, being completely in a daze, but she was a little more aware of her surroundings, and sidestepped me neatly. I then stopped to apologize for my obvious stupidity. She spoke first, though, astutely noticing,  
  
"You don't seem yourself today. What's wrong?" She seemed happier than normal, exactly opposite me, and clearly wasn't worrying about the fact that I almost killed her with my bike. I wasn't in the mood to dodge questions, and so I just told the truth. Cherry seemed shocked.  
  
"But why, Ponyboy? You're a hero; you've obviously been brought up well. This makes no sense. They can't just do that!"  
  
"That's what I thought, too. But they can, and they are. Cherry, we're taking it to court."  
  
"Good for you!" She said with conviction. Then I remembered the big issue over that, and blurted,  
  
"But we have no money to, and we won't ever be able to make enough in time to press the case!" Cherry looked at me with a "but isn't it obvious?" kind of look and said,  
  
"Pony, I could help you with that. How much do you need? My family heard about you in the papers and would be more than willing to." The hard, cold, look on my face silenced her. There was no way that we'd take her money. We don't want your charity... Wouldn't you help me if you thought you could? Yes...  
  
"Listen, Cherry, I'd have to run the idea by my brothers, want to pop by and see what they think of it?"  
  
"Sure!" She smiled. I liked smiled too. I felt certain now that the case was ours. All we had was the money, yet I felt the rest would fall into place somehow. It had to. It meant that much to me. To us. I led Cherry to our house silently. We really didn't have much to say, and I think that Cherry was thinking of what to say to my brothers. We arrived back at four twenty-seven. I grinned at the clock at finding that my promise had been kept. Then I found Darry in a back room poring over some papers. He picked up one paper angrily, crumpled it, and threw it across the room. He then looked over at me and sighed.  
  
"What do you want, Pony? I'm really busy."  
  
"I know, Darry. I found a way to solve our monetary problems. Here she is." I then stepped out of the doorway and allowed Cherry to walk through to talk to Darry. I was kind of nervous about what Darry's reaction would be. Cherry stuttered a little as she began her explanation.  
  
"Darry, Ponyboy and I ran into each other, um, and he told me about this.predicament that you have and my family would be more than willing to help out. They saw the article in the paper and think that Pony and Soda should definitely be allowed to stay with you. Is that okay with you?" Darry looked angrily at the floor, looked back up, and opened his mouth to say something. He then glanced over to the pile of papers and said,  
  
"Agreed. We'll pay you back in two months." Cherry and I looked at each other with relief and astonishment.  
  
"Let's go tell Soda!" I said quickly, and raced to our room where Soda was pacing around, trying to come up with an idea as well. He said something about working overtime when I came in with Cherry far behind me. I forgot how fast I could run. I said, "Soda! Listen to this; we got the money for the case! We can go to court now! I found a way to do it." At that moment Cherry came in and finished the explanation. Soda looked relieved and also at the same time disappointed. But he probably realized that our family was far more important than our honor. He said,  
  
"Okay, it sounds good to me. When will we pay it back?"  
  
"Two months," said Darry, who then explained to Cherry that they'd need to talk to her parents to work out the deal. Darry then left with Cherry to finalize our plans. I would have gone, but I didn't want to be there for a conversation about how bad off we were. So I stayed behind with a stunned Soda. He said,  
  
"We're really going to borrow money from a Soc? We'll look so bad."  
  
"Look, it's our honor or our life together. So we'll have to take the shame. It's going to be the least of our worries for a while. You know that, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I just wish it was the most of our worries. Like Two-Bit's switchblade." Soda smiled weakly, but the memory of that incident brought back only worse memories with it, so the smile faded rapidly.  
  
"So how are we going to argue our case?" I said, changing the subject. "Maybe we could say, well, I don't know! We just can't leave. It's not fair. We have a better home life than so many other kids, yet we are being banished. We need to say why we should stay with our family. This is so bogus."  
  
"You think I don't agree with you? You sound like you're trying to convince me!" said Soda. "Look, Pony. We'll say or do whatever we need to do to win this case, okay? It is so bogus that we have to do it, but we do! So we will." We fell into an uneasy silence. Both of us were so angry, and we knew that if we tried to talk we'd blow up at each other for nothing. Finally Darry came home, and Soda and I jumped up at exactly the same moment to greet him.  
  
"How'd it go Darry?" demanded Soda excitedly. The amount of tension that had built up in the air during the long silence was all being burst out.  
  
"Well, one problem about our going to court has been resolved!" He announced cheerfully. "I have a feeling that from here, it will be smooth sailing. Truth is on our side." 


	2. Of Money and Social Workers

Darry's POV  
  
Chapter 13 (Darry's POV)  
  
I was called to my manager's office; there was someone there to see me. They said it was important, and very urgent. Immediately, my underfed imagination gorged itself upon the possibilities of this. I first thought that maybe something happened to Soda or Pony. Nervously, I made my way back to the office. I tried to calm my nervous brain down by saying to myself that it couldn't be too bad.  
  
The past few weeks had been pretty good, Pony and I were trying our best to get along, he was doing better in school, so I backed off a bit. But I had this nagging feeling that one last bad thing was going to happen. I believe that bad things, like good things, come in threes. Johnny and Dally dying was exactly two things. So one more HAD to be coming. My fears were confirmed.  
  
A social worker. It was a social worker. He told me that Pony and Soda would be taken away from me. His news hit me like a blunt hard blow to the stomach. Then, after the initial shock, it hurt and also made me mad. I just stood stupidly for a moment, then scowled my toughest scowl. I told the man he would have to explain himself. I insanely realized that my tuffness or even toughness would not pay in front of this businessman. I told the man to come with me back home, where we could settle this like civilized people.  
  
"Why are you coming for Soda and Pony now? You could have come a long time ago! Explain yourself at once."  
  
I was steaming mad, and then was a little rude, but the man seemed so unphased by my seeming rudeness. The man just coolly explained his reasoning.  
  
"Well, you know, we have been monitoring your home for quite some time, and, I'm sure you're aware of your youngest brother's problems in the past few months. Also, the middle one, it has come to my attention that he works and is a dropout. You could easily be in trouble for keeping this from us, not to mention that we have been seriously considering taking your brothers from you for a while."  
  
I took this all with no easily distinguishable outer reactions, yet began to feel as if I had been told one thing and one thing only: YOU HAVE NO ONE! I pointlessly argued my point for hours. Finally, Pony barged in from school, and ran out for Soda as soon as he realized what was going on. I took this as a reason to kick this annoyance out of my house. When Pony and Soda come back, the social worker, who was by now sufficiently pissed off, stormed out. Then we sat in a shocked silence around out kitchen table while finally Pony picked up the paper left on the table, and have it to me. He asked if he could go for a bike ride, and I let him go.  
  
Soda went angrily and loudly while I pored over papers to see if I could find some extra money for this insane case. I was actually close to tears by the time Pony came in with Cherry. I reluctantly agreed to this plan of borrowing money. But I can't believe I said 2 months. After re-looking over the papers, I found that it would really take at least a year to pay her back. Oh dear. This was not going to be good. 


	3. Darry and Soda Attempt the Impossible

Darry's POV  
  
I went to sleep that night knowing that I finally had done it. I proved to myself that I was a bad guardian. I knew, just knew, that this was all my fault. If I hadn't hit Pony that one night... if, if, if. Maybe Johnny and Dally would be alive. If only I was not so strict! Goddamnit! I finally failed. Dally, Johnny, I murdered them. I murdered Dally more then that policeman who actually shot the bullet. I may as well have thrown Johnny into that fire. If I hadn't hit Pony, if only. I kept these tortured thoughts within myself until 3 in the morning, when, for an inexplicable reason, the phone rang. I hoped I didnt know why. But I did. It was a social worker, if I didn't know better I would have said it was the one I had spoken with earlier, but that piece of ignorance wouldn't keep himself awake for a filthy greaser like me...  
  
"Who is it?!" I said louder then I should have. Luckily Pony and Soda sleep like logs, except for Pony's nightmares.  
  
"Your brothers will be leaving tommorow at 9:00. The foster parents who said they needed more time said that they were actually ready now. They need to be ready by 9:00"  
  
"What on earth?" My voice faded, and then was the first time that I realized that I needed to sleep before the next day. I was too tired to fight this man over the phone.  
  
"You must have them ready, okay?"  
  
"Yeah." I was exhausted. I hung up, not caring if the man had more to say. Then I slowly started to pack my brother's things, methodically, not wanting to wake them, I managed to finish all of the packing by 5:00. Then I passed out onto the bed.  
  
I felt nothing. I was too drained. Yet I knew, in my head, that tomorrow would bring pain, guilt, and worse. I knew. After two hours of tiring sleep (If that is possible, which trust me it is) I would wake up with only 2 hours left with my family. How would I tell Two-Bit and Steve this? I refused to think about this as I fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Soda's POV  
  
I couldn't sleep. Of course. Darry was trying to be calm, but I knew he was hiding something. As Pony and I nervously chatted about things, we tried to desperately steer away from the topic of our imminent separation from Darry. Then Pony abruptly changed the subject.  
  
"It is 4:00, Soda, good God we never stay up this late!"  
  
"I stayed up this late every day you were in Windrixville." I shot back somewhat spitefully.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Shush! I think I hear Darry talking to someone."  
  
mumble, mumble, mumble, Johnny. Dally dead, policeman, shot him! I immediately knew that it was himself that Darry was talking to. My word, this was already getting to him. Then the phone rang. Pony and I listened in rapt attention. The only thing Darry said in the conversation was stuff like "What the hell?" and the like. I got really worried. Then Darry came into our room. I told Pony quietly to pretend that he was asleep. We both lay there (I kept one eye open) as Darry packed all our things!  
  
"Wait what the - muffle" said Pony as I shoved his mouth under the pillow so that he wouldn't have Darry hear him. Sometimes he really doesn't use his head.  
  
Then Darry went back to his room. I could hear him talking completely incoherently until 5:30. Do people who talk to themselves even listen? Whatever. I think if you resort to talking to yourself, you should at least listen. Just me. I thought about this until Pony fell asleep at 5:45, and I followed suit at six, but set the alarm for 7:00 shortly before. I wanted to be awake by the time Darry was. That way I could maybe keep him from going any crazier than he already is. Oh geez, this is gonna be nuts. 


	4. The Departure

Chapter 15 (Darry's POV)  
  
So 7:00 came, and I woke up to find Soda making breakfast. I couldn't believe this weird fortune. Soda only woke up first about one day in every ten, and he picks his last day at home to work. I felt that I owed it to Soda to tell him to stop working, but that would sound stupid. I didn't want to beat around the bush, so I just said, " Hi Soda. I got a call from the social worker last night. They said that you and Pony would be picked up to go to taken to foster homes at 9:00 this morning." What I was really thinking was All of your things are packed! How can you not notice something? You look too darn happy! These people are cheating us! They have no right! Soda, respond, Goddmnit! Soda didn't say anything. However, he obviously heard me, since he looked up at me with a complete deer-in-the-headlights look. It gave the impression of being full of either fear or shock or something. I never saw Soda give such a complex expression before. I was a little scared. But I knew that I needed to be brave. Or at least tuff. That seemed stupid now, though. Our petty gang wars. I had my muscles, that was it. This new battle would not require that. It would scorn my physical strength. Maybe they would even accuse me of beating Soda and Pony! Oh my goodness! I obviously was strong enough to pull shit off. But no, they wouldn't do that. Besides, I don't think that the social workers knew about Pony's recent stay in the hospital after Dally's death. That would give them no reason to accuse me of anything too bad, then. I took over making breakfast.   
"Go wake up Pony, and dressed. You can't go to your new homes in pajamas." Soda obliged, but gave no sign of consciousness. At 8:00, we were all ready to do something, but had no idea what. We had an hour, and the only feeling in the room was, 'Come on, we don't want to waste this time, but what can we do? Come up with courtroom strategy?' So for an hour we participated in small talk that was so small you couldn't find it with an electron microscope. Then the cars came. TWO cars. Soda and Pony were not going to be together. Both of them were going to New Jersey; Pony to a town called Livingston, and Soda to a so-called Short Hills. I hear that they are pretty close, but still! Pony separated from Soda! Forget about me, but each other? Of course, I didn't think 'forget about me'. People are selfish, and I am no exception. But this made me incredibly angry. Soda seemed barely able to take this in, and walked into the car like he was going to Two- Bit's house. Pony stood there for a moment before getting in the car. A small choking noise came from his throat, and he quickly turned to face his back to me. I walked over to him, and still did not see his face. I stood behind him before he went into the car, and said, "Go. I will get you back soon enough." I wanted to make this very quick. I knew that Pony was trying to hold back tears. And I knew that pain, very well.  
  
~Darry just stood there with his fists jammed in his pockets wearing that pleading expression~  
  
Yeah, I knew that pain well enough. I waited outside until the cars were out of sight and earshot. I didn't know what on earth to do then. So I went inside and made some calls. I would need to get a move on my brothers' return. 


	5. Pony Leaves

Pony's POV  
  
Chapter 15   
  
I had slept through the alarm clock, which was no big surprise. However, when Soda woke me up, I was in for a bit of a shocker. He told me that the social workers were serious, and that we were being picked up at nine! Of course, that was why Darry had packed our stuff after the phone call!  
  
At this, I normally would have been angry, obviously, but an hour and a half of sleep doesn't help you create the most emphatic responses to things. I quickly got dressed and ate, as is also usual, but the morning continued to feel wrong.  
  
At eight, all three of us sat around as if awaiting our executions. The fact that none of us had anything to say became painfully evident when we actually did try to carry out a conversation. It was incredibly pathetic. However, I think we did fairly well for three people with 5 hours of sleep between them. The hour dragged on for what seemed like an eternity, yet when it ended, we wanted it to keep going.  
  
There was no way this was really happening; it all seemed so surreal. Then I saw the cars waiting outside to steal Soda and me. There were two of them. We were not moving to one place, but two separate towns! They were two townships in New Jersey. Livingston was my destination; Short Hills was Soda's.  
  
Then I immediately thought of my nightmares. Recently, since Dally's death, I have had them a couple times, and I knew that in a foreign place I would surely have one. How could I live through this without either of my brothers? I started breathing hard and tried desperately to hold back the imminent tears. I flipped around as I stifled them, so Darry and Soda wouldn't see my face.  
  
Then Darry came up behind me, and said something right into my ear. "Go, I will get you back." He wanted to make this quick, but I don't really know why. He never cried, so he didn't know my predicament. But I have long since given up being mad at Darry for not being exactly like me. I was a little mad at him, though. This was his fault. But no, it was mine too.  
  
This realization made me even sadder. In the car, I waved to Darry until I couldn't see him anymore. It didn't seem like he even saw me, he just stared out in my direction. I then found out that tears were dripping down my cheeks. This new awareness made me break down and sob until I got to the airport. 


	6. Steve To The Rescue

Darry's POV  
  
I was just about to call an attorney to find out my next logical move, but then I heard the door fly open. It was Steve! I was never so happy to see some friendly face. I felt so angry that his coming was like popping a balloon with a pin. It just gets rid of all of the pressure. I put the phone down and ran to the door. "Hello, Steve." I managed to get out, trying to hide my intense glee at being able to procrastinate this huge nightmare. "Um, hi Darry." "Steve, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" "Okay, well why is this? Are you okay, Darry?" Steve seemed to see through my façade of a normal feeling and obviously knew something was up. "Well, do you think I'm okay? Steve, you're no moron, figure it out." "Spit it out Darry, what's going on? Does this have anything to do with the fact that Soda and Pony aren't joining you now? Usually they beat you to the door." "See, Steve, I knew you'd figure it out. Pony and Soda were taken away by social workers at 9 o'clock this morning. They should be on their way to New Jersey by now." "New Jersey! You're telling me that Soda and Pony are in New Jersey now? Damn, I was just talking to Soda and Pony yesterday, and now they're in another frickin' state? Yowza, Darry, how'd you let this happen?" "Hey, they're not in New Jersey, they are on their way there. Also, I didn't just let them walk in and take them. I argued for over 4 hours with a social worker to get them to see it my way, but I couldn't. And I am pretty sure that if I tried to physically stop them, they would be able to put me in jail. Steve, that would be worse, no?" "Fine, fine, I see," he agreed. "I think we should tell Two-Bit. Even though he may not be awake yet, seeing as it's a Saturday. I'll call him." Steve picked up the phone. Nobody was answering, I could tell this from Steve's frustrated expression, but then he took a deep breath and yelled into the receiver, "TWO-BIT! WAKE UP!" I laughed thinking of Two-Bit's face when he heard this. Steve then said, "Yeah, I know, but you need to get over here. To Darry's place. Yes it is very important Two-Bit. You can sleep later. Just get over here, okay?" Then he hung up. "Alright. He should be over. Then you can tell him and also say to both of us what we're going to do next." 


	7. Why Me?

Darry POV  
  
I couldn't believe that Steve had the gall to call Two-Bit so early on a Saturday. I was mildly amused when he showed up with a disheveled- looking Mickey Mouse pajama shirt and weird striped flannels, and almost laughed, but then my fatigue and depression kicked back in almost immediately. Then Two-Bit started complaining, and I did some explaining, with Steve oddly backing me up. I never knew him to back anyone up. He's probably just doing it to get Soda back. Oh well. I was grateful at the moment.  
  
Two-Bit cut back on the sharp remarks, probably for my benefit, and then I realized something. Greaser friends are good for helping you in a rumble against Socs. But in a courtroom, there is no one who could help you less than Two-Bit. So I figured that I should get serious about the case and tell them to beat it so I could work on something.  
  
Then, in one swift, fleeting moment, I heard something weird. I heard a loud calling of my name. It sounded like Pony's voice, but it may have been Soda's. It was so fast. I didn't know where it came from, but I was the only one in the room who noticed it. My head involuntarily swerved around to see where the call had come from. I realized where it must have originated, and I cursed my weakness. Then I spun around to face Steve and Two-Bit. "Out! Both of you out!" That moment I sank down to the table, finally succumbing to all of the physical and emotional blows of the past two months. I started to cry quietly, and then heard my name called again.  
  
I knew it must be psychological. This was bad. I once read that people are very likely to mistake random noise around them for their name, but there was no noise around me. So I paced around the room, trying to get the Pony/Soda voice away from me. Then I sat down at the table and promptly fell asleep until noon. 


	8. On the Plane

Chapter 16  
  
As soon as I stepped in the car, I woke up. Literally and also in a metaphorical. Well, after I finally realized that I was going to New Jersey. Damn! And not with Pony either! Short Hills, although near to Livingston, was not near enough. I know Pony, even though he was extremely smart and independent, needed me. And I needed him, too. I thought that I would completely vaporize into another dimension or something. Also when we got to the airport, I found out that we didn't need two cars, since we obviously went to the same airport. Destination: Newark Airport.  
  
Pony and I sat next to each other on the plane. He had clearly been crying on the way over, since his eyes were puffed and red. But I didn't mention it. I chattered on eagerly about our return to Darry. All of the things I hadn't said in that painful hour at home spilled out. Not only that, Pony told me that I looked really dead at home. I told him that I had less slepp than either he or Darry had.  
  
Also, I was not quite with it, you know? I mean, people are unjustly forcing me away from home, so I know that I may have seemed zoned out. Pony also said that he was afraid of having a nightmare and freaking out in his new home. I said, "Pony, you have lived through more shit than anyone I know, so just live. You can do it. And if you really can't deal, call me. Darry has our numbers, so call Darry and get my number. But I know you can do this. Pony, think. You stayed with no one but Johnny for 5 days and did relatively okay." I think that drove something home, because Pony seemed to be very cheery (considering) for the rest of the 4-hour flight. We watched the movie, The Right Stuff, and I slept for some of the flight. Pony didn't, and I didn't need to ask why. 


	9. Default Chapter

Two-Bit  
  
So I got a call from Steve at 9:30. This is a bad thing. I have, MANY TIMES, explained that on a weekend, you do not call me before noon. I swear, if this is not important, I said to myself, I will skin Steve. But why had he told me to come to Darry's place? Usually he says "Soda's place" or "The Curtis' place" or something like that. He was never close with Darry. I couldn't believe it, but the intrigue was breaking my anger at being woken up. I went over in fifteen minutes. (That is record speed!)  
  
"Two-Bit!" I heard Darry call for me to hurry up. I obliged, though unwillingly. "What is it?!" I said. Some of the intrigue leaked out of the situation. "I'll make it blunt. Soda and Pony have been taken by the social workers. Right now they are on their way to New Jersey." "What? Darry, when did this happen? Why do you keep things from me? Why am I always the last one to know things?" I blurted in my typical fashion. "We called you almost instantly after they were taken." Steve jumped in for Darry. I decided to tone down the wisecracking; he really looked beat. I said, "When did you first know this was going to happen? I mean, people don't just show up at your door and abduct the guys they want."  
  
Darry said, "Yesterday. That's how much notice they give me." "Calm down Dar. Self-pity won't get you anywhere." Steve piped up with an unusually sane comment. "Very right. But can you think anything else when you've had 4 hours sleep and everything you work for is taken away?"  
  
We were all silent for a moment. Darry never spoke like this. He mostly just was the big guy in charge, who never was frightened or upset. And he was now just hit with a blow big enough to bring him down. We felt the change, and for just a moment could feel what Darry was thinking. Then he abruptly said,  
  
"Out! Both of you, out!" His voice was heavy with misplaced emotion. Steve and I gave each other a little nod, and vanished from the house. 


	10. Voices

Darry POV  
  
I couldn't believe that Steve had the gall to call Two-Bit so early on a Saturday. I was mildly amused when he showed up with a disheveled- looking Mickey Mouse pajama shirt and weird striped flannels, and almost laughed, but then my fatigue and depression kicked back in almost immediately. Then Two-Bit started complaining, and I did some explaining, with Steve oddly backing me up. I never knew him to back anyone up. He's probably just doing it to get Soda back. Oh well. I was grateful at the moment.  
  
Two-Bit cut back on the sharp remarks, probably for my benefit, and then I realized something. Greaser friends are good for helping you in a rumble against Socs. But in a courtroom, there is no one who could help you less than Two-Bit. So I figured that I should get serious about the case and tell them to beat it so I could work on something.  
  
Then, in one swift, fleeting moment, I heard something weird. I heard a loud calling of my name. It sounded like Pony's voice, but it may have been Soda's. It was so fast. I didn't know where it came from, but I was the only one in the room who noticed it. My head involuntarily swerved around to see where the call had come from. I realized where it must have originated, and I cursed my weakness. Then I spun around to face Steve and Two-Bit. "Out! Both of you out!" That moment I sank down to the table, finally succumbing to all of the physical and emotional blows of the past two months. I started to cry quietly, and then heard my name called again.  
  
I knew it must be psychological. This was bad. I once read that people are very likely to mistake random noise around them for their name, but there was no noise around me. So I paced around the room, trying to get the Pony/Soda voice away from me. Then I sat down at the table and promptly fell asleep until noon. 


	11. Ponyboy in Livingston

Ponyboy in Livingston  
  
When arriving in this odd place, I felt more like a fish out of water than anyone ever. I needed a cigarette, too. The home I would be staying in was with a nice Jewish family, the Friedmans. I found out that they were a family of four, with one child away at college. The parents are Tali and Robert, and the one child who still lives there (who I'd later find out is exactly my age) is Marlena.  
  
I stepped into the house for the first time, and said impulsively, "This place is huge!" For indeed the house was intensely large for only four people. I immediately felt uncomfortable. But Marlena offered to show me to my room. I was grateful to get away from her parents, because they were really trying too hard to be nice. Marlena, however, held nothing back. She talked as if nothing was odd about the scenario. It was quite something.  
  
"Hi Ponyboy!" She said, popping back into my room after making a detour into hers. "Do you like the room? Sorry about the Lord of the Rings poster on the wall. Dan really liked it, but forgot to take it with him. You can take it down if you want."  
  
She was so smooth when talking, you'd think that it was her job, her specialty. More like her own personal art. However, when she stopped talking, I decided to take the liberty of changing the subject at completely.  
  
"Marlena, can you tell me something?" "Shoot." "Can you describe the social structure of Livingston for me? I am having trouble placing you." "Sure."  
  
She looked at me inquisitively, to see if I'd give up any more about my reason for such a request. I decided against saying anything until I had a response, a true greaser instinct. However, my reason was specific. I had just realized that Marlena could not translate into either a Soc or a grease, despite her large abode. She was a type of person only found here, but she even seemed more than that. I needed a little introduction into this environment. I was thrilled that she could help me, and answered my question right then and there. 


	12. Sodapop in Short Hills

Sodapop in Short Hills  
  
I arrived in Short Hills at three o' clock. I gloomily opened the door and almost dropped my bags in shock. I immediately knew that it was going to be a lot worse than I thought. It was a tiny little old lady and a huge bulldog. "My name is Lavinia Lyte, dearie. And this is Buster." She stroked that monstrosity's neck, and he growled at me ferociously. I rolled my eyes and started to take my bags to the room that Ms. Lyte said was mine. After all my stuff was away, which was soon, I went into the living room, where Ms. Lyte was with Buster. I needed to settle some things.  
  
"Um, Ms. Lyte?" I said, trying to get her attention. She was fussing over Buster, and seemed not to hear. I repeated my question a little louder. Still no response. Then, gathering all my energy, I yelled, "Ms. Lyte!" She looked up slowly, and said,  
  
"Yes, dear, did you want me?" I sighed, made a mental note to always speak loud to Ms. Lyte, and then said,  
  
"Ms. Lyte, is there a gas station near here that I could work at?" I almost kicked myself for jumping in with that question, but kept at it. "I work at a gas station at home." She seemed to ponder the quite simple request and replied, "Don't you go to school?" I got nervous. Either one of my brothers could have helped me here. But I was flying solo. "Ms. Lyte, uh, I - "  
  
"It's Mrs. Lyte, dear, but you can call me Lavinia. And do go on." Heh, fat chance of me calling her Lavinia. Wonder what happened to Mr. Lyte. But now my plight was more important than her husband's. "I dropped out of school because I couldn't do the work, Mrs. Lyte." She nodded, accepting the fact that I wouldn't call her Lavinia. "I don't mind learning," I lied, to try and convince her of my case, "but I had problems with the work and dropped out to help support my family."  
  
The forced explanation was really screwing me up. "I'd work around the house after coming home from work if you want if you let me stay in my livelihood." Score one for me! Big words work to people's advantage, I have found out. It rarely works for me, but now, I could see it was working. This was a novelty.  
  
Lavinia nodded absently and whispered, "It's okay. I know that my Johnnie dropped out of school too. He never got a good job. Well, fine. You don't need to go to school if you don't want to. But you will need to go to the Exxon for a job yourself. Be warned that nobody here drops out. I can't be held responsible for how people treat you." I started to feel a bit sorry for the old lady, and then simply nodded and left. I went to my room and started to draft a letter to Pony, and another one for Darry. I sure hope we'll be home soon. 


	13. So Freely Pony

So Freely - Pony  
  
Marlena, without any further ado, started to tell me everything about her town. She spoke so freely, with no fear for saying bad things about her peers. She told me of the so-called popular crowd, who all were rich, or tried to act like they were: "The pop kids think they're all that because they all do the same thing. I am not in this group." She continued to tell me of the jocks, the athletes who don't care about their schoolwork, only getting girls. She told me of all other groups. She ended each description with "I am not in this group."  
  
After describing about seven groups, I interrupted her with, "Are you in any of these groups?" I didn't see how it was possible to not fit in any group. How could you survive without friends to keep you from getting jumped and other stuff? She laughed. "Ponyboy, you are so silly. Of course I have a group. But we don't fit all together like pieces of society's puzzle. We are the rather dubious "others", Ponyboy. The "others" don't care about people's reactions to them. They aren't like the punks, because we are all individuals, not just conforming to anything, even mass nonconformity."  
  
I was knocked right off my feet by her straightforward assessment of her community. "Thanks, Marlena." I said softly.  
  
"Anytime. You want to know anything about this place, just ask. But your curiosity does have a price, you know," she said playfully. "What?" I got a little nervous. "You should tell me about your hometown. Maybe I could try and place you here. But I don't think it will be easy. Livingston is not very kind to people who are in the "others" group. Those who are my friends have a good camaraderie, but there are a sect called "loners." Don't be one, Pony. You have too much spirit. And I sense intelligence." With that line, she started pacing around me, like a lone wolf eyeing her prey. "So, will you tell?"  
  
I was nervous. I rarely spoke out so freely about my peers. But I could show Marlena something I had with me. "Well Marlena, I have something that could satisfy your entire curiosity." I searched my bags for a couple of minutes, and then came up with something that could help me explain Tulsa. My theme project. "Would you like to read this? I wrote it, and it tells everything you'll probably ever want to know about my town." Marlena was incredibly intrigued. "You'd be surprised, my Oklahoman friend. My curiosity is scarcely satiable. I will read this. Thanks."  
  
She left my room upon being called downstairs by her parents, and promised to be right back up. I continued unpacking, and eventually finished. I walked out of the room, and walked down a short hallway to the stairs that Marlena had descended. I heard her talking with her parents.  
  
"Mom, he is obviously not a criminal! How could you say such a thing! No! I don't have anything to hide from him, nor anyone else. You know that. I am being exactly as trusting as I should be." "I know Marlena, dear, but you must be careful. I know that when you heard that a child needed a home that you wanted to help, but just keep yourself guarded against anything too bad."  
  
I was so hurt. They didn't trust me. Marlena obviously did, and seemed very trusting in general, although quite dissatisfied with many "groups" of her town. I then focused on one thing. I needed to get her parents on my side. If they appear in court, they will be supporting me, not that awful social worker. But where to begin?  
  
As I continued on this train of thought, Marlena met me on the top of the stairs. "What did they want you for, Marlena?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, just to tell me to work on a project which I need to finish. I'd better get to work. You settle in, maybe talk to my parents a little. Try to make a good impression on them. They are such a hard audience."  
  
She was one smooth liar. She wouldn't hurt me purposely, yet tried to help me by dropping very strong hints. Nice. Dally was the only person I knew who could do this better than her. Darry was always a mediocre liar at best, I remember. Darry. Soda. I wanted more than anything to talk to them now. I wondered how Soda was getting on. I wanted to return to Darry. I wanted to do anything but stay trapped in this alien landscape. I didn't dislike Marlena, but I was obviously unwelcome. However, I thought it best to make something of this time, and took Marlena's advice. With a deep breath, I went down the stairs to face my temporary guardians.  
  
"Hello Tali, Robert." I started the conversation. "Well, hello Pony!" Robert exclaimed a little too excitedly. "Are you settling in alright?" "Oh, yes sir, very nicely, thank you." I knew I would take every opportunity to suck up now. I thought the "sir" was a nice touch to my sentence, and continued along the same vein. "You see, I just wanted to tell you something." I then told them of my family. How close-knit we were. How it was likely we would be summoned to speak in court. How this was basically a misunderstanding. How I needed to go back home. They nodded approvingly the entire time, and when I finished we had some idle conversation, but I realized that I couldn't measure my progress against their reactions.  
  
They, like Marlena were concealing their true feelings. I needed to do some serious string-pulling to see where I was in terms of gaining their approval. Soon after I was done, I ran back upstairs to ask something of Marlena. "Marlena, I know you're busy, but I need you to do something for me." She nodded. "Sure. What?" I said, "Keep me updated on how far in your parent's favor I am. Okay?" She nodded gravely, understanding that I knew of their disapproval.  
  
"It's a deal." She grinned and turned back to her desk where she was reading a small book, which looked a lot like my theme paper. 


	14. The Discoveries Of Night Pony POV

The Discoveries of The Night  
  
I spent the rest of the day thinking about miscellaneous things, and in general settling into my new home. I was still kind of tired from my last night's sleep debt, and started to crash a little during the day. To pass the time, I asked Marlena (only after giving her sufficient time to finish her project) if she would give me a tour of her mammoth home. She agreed, and we had a fun time going through the house. I found a few more things about Marlena during this tour. She was smart, certainly, and a little obsessive, if even in a good way. There were easily two-dozen Puzz 3- Ds (3-dimensional puzzles) in her basement that she had built, along with Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings posters ad nauseum.  
  
I was a little baffled by the size of the house, which the tour had just seemed to increase. After the tour, I took a short nap so I wouldn't be like a corpse joining them at dinner. I remembered the riveting discussion I had been in at breakfast, so made sure to rest up.  
  
The dinner, for which I was energized enough, was pretty good. But more importantly, I think I made some progress with the parents. I think so because Marlena was helping me throughout the meal. If I did something she thought her parents wouldn't like, a shake of the head would follow. Doing something positive resulted in a smile and a nod, along with slightly exaggerated interest in the conversation. I wasn't told of this, yet seemed to pick up hints from her eyes. Talking without opening her mouth, she was now speaking my language. I liked this form of communication. She really was able to show me how I was doing, and I knew that verbal communication was only part of the observing one could do here.  
  
I said, "sir" early during dinner, and Marlena looked mortified, just barley concealing her shock. So I guess the "sir" was bad. Robert even said, "Please, Ponyboy, call me Robert." I swallowed my pride for the moment, realizing that worse setbacks could be suffered. I had the conversation mostly to myself, oddly, and continued told Marlena and her parents about the situation, especially the upcoming legal experience. The parents only knew about how I was not really "in need of a home." The situation was not quite clear to them. So I explained in detail, mostly for Marlena, who, for all I knew, hadn't read my theme and knew nothing about it.  
  
"Now, guys, (I was talking more casually, since the awful "sir" bomb) I need to tell you something before you have this sprung on you." Tali was certainly interested, and looked at me in that half-inquisitive, half- incredulous look of an inquisitor. I felt put on the spot, but generally, as is greaser instinct, had a plan. I didn't have to change a word of what I was going to say. "This probably isn't what you wanted to hear, but my older brother Darry, who had custody of my brother Sodapop and me, will definitely press charges to get us back. You have to understand, (this was for Marlena only, her parents knew this already) we want to go back! So I know we'll all be called to testify. I'd love to know what side you guys will be testifying on." Marlena was bursting with excitement.  
  
"I think we'll all be on your side, right Mom? Dad?" They nodded, and I felt so thrilled. "I have been in debate since sixth grade. I could help you there." As I responded to her enthusiasm, she nodded slowly, and I knew that she hadn't been working on any project since I last talked with her. She knew Sodapop and Darry, as well as the rest of the gang. I could tell she read the theme because when she was not busy showing me how well I was doing, her eyes would become unfocused and her mind seemed to be elsewhere. That is probably what my theme would do to someone. She was only jumping on the bandwagon with the court case because it took her mind off my sordid story. I wanted to apologize. I clammed up for the rest of dinner, and couldn't wait to retire to my room. MY ROOM! Oh damn!  
  
As I finally went into the bed, I wondered how on earth I could spend the night here. I was scared about the possibilities of a nightmare. As it turned out, I was right on. As I scrambled through a disturbing slumber, I realized that I was going through a dream. I found out that I was about to find out my nightmare. Every time when I used to wake up, the nightmare would hide itself. But for some reason, tonight I knew it was ready to show itself. Everything was dark, then I saw a vague picture of a car crash, that in my sureness of sleep I could identify as Mom and Dad's. Then, I saw Darry and Soda, both were crying. Then, some force pulled Soda and myself away. We were taken and thrown through darkness, and landed far away from each other. Then I heard Darry's voice calling, "Come back! You must come back! Stop!" Soda and I both (I could hear his voice through the abyss) called back, "We're trying!"  
  
I felt so vulnerable, so feeble in the face of this despair. I woke up fully capable of remembering the whole thing, and screaming. Then I heard Marlena walk into my room. "Pony," she said groggily, "you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." I said breathlessly. "Just had a silly dream. Quite disturbing." I tried to make it as if I just had seen something gross, and pretended to be amused. "What time is it?"  
  
"3:10. I was up because I was reading my book, Les Miserables. It is really engrossing." I could tell Marlena was trying hard to sound engrossed. Then she left, and I had time to think.  
  
My nightmare had shown itself. I realized I was free from them! Now I no longer needed to dream my nightmare. I was living it. 


	15. The Way I Deal With It

The Way I Deal With It - Steve's POV  
  
I left Darry's house as I was told. I started to think about how we were going to deal with this. I felt like Darry was not the only one who needed to fight against this. I was in it too. So was Two-Bit, who just went home. I stayed on the Curtis' porch, half to think, and half to keep an eye on Darry. Something told me he wasn't okay. I realized that our gang was dying. Soda and I were being separated for the first time since 2nd grade. I seemed to be thinking in slow motion, but eventually came back to reality.  
  
The next thing I heard was Darry, who was yelling something completely unintelligible at the phone. Then it hit me. I never dealt with things like this. Darry, even Dally, couldn't stand losing people they love. I don't think that I loved anyone. That is how I deal with things. If you are not attached to anyone, you can't lose anyone. But Soda was the one person who I needed. He was my best friend, giving me advice about girls, dealing with parents, even school. Maybe this was the thing that would change my demeanor. I doubt it.  
  
My cool greaser mindset could guide me in this. I realized that Darry was acting with too much emotion. My odd lack of it could maybe lend some sanity to the way we handled this situation. I knew that we had to keep it from becoming similar to the way Dally handled things in the day of his death. We must realize that Soda and Pony were only displaced, not lost. That could keep us alive. I knew it would be hard. I wondered what Two-Bit was thinking. Brilliant idea! Ask him! He knew less deep emotion than Darry, using frivolity to mask deep desire. He would help us too. Maybe our gang could stay together after all. 


	16. Darry Has Issues

Darry POV - After Three Days  
  
I felt incredibly awkward over the next couple of days. I felt like it was impossible to speak to Steve and Two-Bit. I only really felt like myself at work, where I could blissfully procrastinate my personal life. But that Wednesday, almost a half-week since Pony and Soda left, Steve and Two-Bit came over after school. I had a vague idea that Steve should be at work, but logic wasn't present at all anymore, so I didn't mention it. I greeted them wordlessly and sat down in the kitchen. They followed suit, and then Steve spoke.  
  
"What have you done to get Soda and Pony back?" he asked imposingly.  
  
"Well, sir Inquisitor, I haven't exactly been sitting around on my ass for the past three days," I said truthfully. "I called a lawyer, and told him of my case. I got his prices, cleared everything on my end of the bargain. I learned some of the procedures. If he can sort out all the red tape and get us a day for the trial, all we have to do is testify."  
  
I meant to say I need to testify, not we. This is my problem, not theirs. Why do I always hurt others with my problems? Then Two-Bit spoke up.  
  
"Good going, Darry! Dealing with squarish adults has never been any of our strong points. Wonder what I'll say in court." I hated myself at that point. Easy-going Two-Bit shouldn't need to worry about testifying in a child custody case.  
  
"Hey, Dar, nice job. You speak to Soda or Pony yet?" asked Steve.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I called each of them once. Got a letter from yesterday." I then wrote down Soda's phone number, knowing Steve would want it. I also pulled Soda's letter from my pocket (I hadn't stopped carrying it since I got it) and all three of us read it together.  
  
Dear Darry, New Jersey isn't too bad. It's not home though. I live with Mrs. Lavinia Lyte, a tiny old lady, and Buster, a bulldog almost her size. It's too sad and quiet here. Please get us back. Mrs. Lyte hates that I'm a dropout. I don't think I'll fit in here. Well, wish me luck!  
  
~Sodapop  
  
I had read it several times and at each reading I'm impacted more. Steve and Two-Bit were quiet. Then, I heard a voice call, "Darry." It sounded like Soda. Then it happened again. This time it sounded like Pony. Or maybe Soda again. Maybe the first one was the one that sounded like Pony. When it happened a third time, I resolved that Steve had said it.  
  
"What?!" I replied, a little agitated.  
  
Two-Bit and Steve both stared at me.  
  
"I didn't say nuthin'" said Two-Bit.  
  
"Right." I responded weakly. "You two leave, and try to decide on stuff to say for your testimonies. I'll call my lawyer again to see what should be said and done for our case."  
  
Steve glanced back at me on the way out, but Two-Bit was already muttering ideas to himself. He turned around. "Hey, how about mentioning that - "  
  
"Come back after I've asked the lawyer about this, okay?" I begged.  
  
"Sure thing." As they left, I went to the phone, but something stopped me. I then put on my jacket (For fashion, not weather reasons.) and headed out the door. 


	17. Ponyboy At School, or Of Friends and Foe...

The First Day of School - Pony  
  
May 27, just less than a month before the end of school, was my first day of Livingston High School. I got my schedule from Marlena on Sunday, and she showed me hers to compare. They were almost identical.  
  
"Hey, Ponyboy. We have four classes together. I'll introduce you to people who are in your classes. You know, who you should hang with and who will try and destroy you."  
  
Wow. That was harsh. Maybe this town isn't so different from Tulsa after all. And maybe that isn't a good thing. "Hey, don't seem so scared, Pony. There are plenty people who are nice. I'll just point them out to you. It takes a really good judge of character to figure out what took me 4 years in only 4 weeks. I've seen many a good person go to the dark side, you don't want to."  
  
"Okay. Sounds good, I guess."  
  
That morning, Marlena and I both got up incredibly early, ate breakfast quickly, and were taken to the school by her dad. Marlena immediately started talking about how to get to this class and that, but I was too tired. The high school started at eight o' clock! It's insane. But I still managed to catch a lot of what she said, miraculously.  
  
"Well, we have homeroom together, but periods two and three are separate." Then I zoned out, only to catch her colorful descriptions of periods seven through nine. ""Got all that? I'll catch you up at certain points during the day." We got out of the car, and Marlena waved to her dad as we walked to the building.  
  
"You'll need to explain it again. I barely caught any of that!"  
"Really? Darn! Maybe my friends are right when they say that I can't explain anything without confusing people. I'll try better next time."  
"It was a fine explanation, but it's too early for me for me to remember anything."  
"You'd better zone in soon. Mrs. Budrow in period one isn't exactly mean, but she loves to catch people who fall asleep in class." I made a mental note to be a little afraid of Mrs. Budrow, whoever she is.  
  
Period one was English. There were group skits being presented from Julius Caesar, which I learned was the "book" they were just finished reading for class. The groups had worked three weeks to present their scenes that they were presenting. Actually, the assignment was to examine a scene and write an essay about it, but the skits were extra credit. Apparently a lot of people needed it, since all groups had one. (I stole an assignment description from Marlena. That's how I know this.) It looks as if got to choose their groups, since no group had both boys and girls.  
  
Marlena's group did very well. Both she and one other girl in the group were clearly experienced at acting. Some people in the other groups stood up there and stared like a deer in the headlights at the back wall and mumbled their lines. Everyone in Marlena's group was decent, but Marlena herself seemed really comfortable. The other girl was amazing. She swept around the stage like she owned it, and her performance was topped off with some sort of accent. Marlena's performance was more down-to-earth, definitely something more befitting such an early hour.  
  
At the end of the presentations, I was now thoroughly awake. Then Mrs. Budrow went to the front of the room and introduced me to the class and mentioned that Marlena's family was allowing me to live with them. One of the boys (who had acted horribly in his skit) leaned forward to Marlena and whispered something. Marlena glared at him spookily, which shut him up. Then we were allowed to talk quietly until the end of class, which was about six minutes.  
  
Marlena introduced me to her friends in the group. There were four others. The actress one was Ariana Caploni. (To be honest, I really didn't learn any of their names that day. Marlena told me again later so I could write them down.) When Marlena introduced her to me, she gave a low bow, which frightened me a bit, and said, "Charmed, dahling." The next one was Talia Dahlman, who chided Ariana to not "scare the poor child!" I grinned nervously. The last girl in the group was a very quiet girl who you couldn't hear when she was on the stage. She seemed to have a lot of personality, despite her lack of volume and her name was Anne Arrat.  
  
By the time the bell rang, my ears were ringing similarly. Who were all these people? Greasers? Socs? No! They were Livingstoners, but surely I can narrow it down? I guess not. Because before I could say anything to Marlena, we were being whisked off to period two. As we left, the one who Marlena glared at stopped to be mean to her. "Well, Friedman, I never thought I'd see a boy stupid enough to spend more time with you than necessary."  
  
"That's funny, Capucelli. I thought I never thought I'd see you act less believably than when you were telling me that your GPA was higher than mine. But today you really outdid yourself, Brutus."  
  
With that, she swept out of the room. A little agitated, she growled,  
  
"Okay, Ponyboy, we both have math next. But I have Mrs. Huron's AP class, and you have been placed in geometry with Mr. Lotran. He's amazing." At this point, she seemed to have forgotten the annoying Capucelli kid. I made a mental note to ask her what his problem was later. She continued, "You are in class with Byron and Ahmal, I think. They are so cool. You might need to get used to Ahmal, but Byron is so sweet, he'll definitely help you feel at home. Just say you know me."  
  
"Er, Marlena, if we aren't going to the same place, how will I know where to go?"  
"Good point. I'll walk you there. My class is right downstairs, just below your classroom. Your science class, that's period three, is right across the hall, but down a bit. Byron or Ahmal will show you, wait, Ahmal is in that class, so he'll go with you, probably. I'll meet you there to go to fourth period, just wait until a bit after the bell rings."  
  
We walked through the hall silently, since I was too stuck on the annoying kid from period one to say anything else. He seemed like a Soc, but of course they didn't have those here. I didn't want to mention him, so I just said nothing. Marlena said "hi" to many people as we walked to the room. She pointed to my class, and kept walking, greeting several people on her way. "Hi, Mrs. Vogol! This AP test coming up is going to be so hard! Not like your class at all. This teacher won't give extra credit or partial credit . Hey, Alexia! Did you get any further in that book I recommended."  
  
I walked into the geometry class. I wasn't too worried about this, since geometry was the only math I really liked. And Marlena had said that Mr. Lotran was good, so I had nothing to worry about. I saw Byron and Ahmal talking in the corner. I knew it was them because Mr. Lotran said,  
  
"Please, Byron, Ahmal, sit down right now, the class is starting." I sat down in a free seat near them. Mr. Lotran didn't acknowledge me out loud, but he looked my way a few times to show that he knew I was there. I talked to Byron and Ahmal after class a bit, between math and science. Ahmal was really off-the-wall, and Byron seemed nice enough. But I couldn't help feeling like he was my opponent in something. It wasn't coming to me, though, so I figured that I'd forget about it. Ahmal and I had the same science class period 3, so we went together. "You know Marlena?" I asked him.  
  
"Sure. How do you know her?" He asked.  
"Oh, I am kind of an exchange student. I live with her family now." It seemed so final when I said it like that. Remember, this isn't permanent. I am going home soon.  
"I see. Marlena's cool. She's definitely more knowledgeable about the high school than the average freshman. She even beats me to orchestra almost every day!"  
"Sure, she seems to know stuff. By the way, do you know any real annoying kid named Capucelli?"  
"Nope, don't think so. Why? There are loads of annoying people here, though. You could be talking about almost anyone. I don't know the name. Well, here we are." Apparently, no one really cared to talk about annoying people here. Maybe they didn't confront each other as much as in Tulsa. That's odd. I never knew about two groups who hated each other but still just lived on verbal insults. Whatever.  
  
Science was fine. After that, I had Global Studies with Marlena. As promised, she materialized at the Biology room door just thirty seconds after the bell rang to signify the end of the period. (She later explained that her science teacher usually wraps up the class early and ends with a discussion, so people have time to pack up, thus giving them an unbalanced advantage, but it was cool at the time.)  
  
In Global Studies, we learned about the age of monarchs in Europe, a unit we did a long time ago at school back home, so I was pretty impressive in the class. I answered a lot of questions that no one knew. Even Marlena, who seemed to raise her hand for every question, didn't know some of the stuff I did. Well, I had a leg up. At the end, Marlena introduced me to even more people I didn't know, making me feel stupid after a time of feeling smart.  
  
"This is Lorraine Kaplan." She said, gesturing to a girl with a long blonde braid and a natural smile. "Hi," said Lorraine. "And this is Marina." Marlena and Marina? This was almost sadistic! How did anyone keep their names straight? It was easy to tell them apart physically, though. Marina was easily about a foot shorter than Marlena, so I didn't worry about that. Than, thankfully, it was now lunchtime.  
  
There, I met too many people to count, but I decided to simply concentrate on talking to the people to I had already met and talked to. Ariana and Tahlia were there, as well as Lorraine. Byron was there, too, at the next table over. Now that I was fully awake, I asked Marlena to explain the rest of the day's schedule. There were four periods left.  
  
"Okay, periods six and seven, next, we have separately. You have two study halls, since freshmen usually have two electives, but you came too late in the school year to get one. Study halls are held in the library, so you can just go there after lunch. I have a class on A hall after lunch, so it's on the way. I have my electives then too. I'll meet you there after period seven to go with you to period eight, which unfortunately is Gym."  
  
"You don't like Gym?"  
"Hell, no!" exclaimed Marlena. The rest of the table laughed at my question. I laughed too, not too amused.  
"Ponyboy, that's a good one. Especially when we have Mr. Calegari," said Ariana.  
"Let me tell you something," said Lorraine. "Mr. Calegari is a sadist. I'm convinced of it. He made Marlena run 8 laps around the track just to get a B."  
Marlena nodded, and added, "He did that just because I told him that I couldn't be a good runner if I tried. He seemed determined to make me try. That was incredibly mean. Singled me out in front of the whole class."  
  
She grinned as she said the last part, and something told me she didn't mind being in front of a whole class. Her performance in English was a hint at that. But she really didn't like gym. That was different.  
  
"Ponyboy, after that, we both have language. You take Spanish, right?"  
I nodded. "I take French, but all classes are right near each other on the same hall, so I'll show you where it is."  
  
With the rest of the day planned, I sat back and relaxed in eating my lunch, having the conversation waft over me as I tried to decipher clues about my current surroundings.  
  
After, as promised, Marlena and I walked down to the library. She introduced me to the teacher in charge, and then left. "So I'll be in Advanced Programming. See you for gym!" With that, I retreated to the back of the library and attempted to identify anyone there. I didn't expect to see too many of Marlena's friends here, since they all seemed pretty smart. They probably wouldn't take a study hall, I don't think. I was right. The only one I even remotely recognized was Capucelli! I sat across from him and opened a book from a nearby shelf to see if he would initiate conversation. I certainly wasn't going to.  
  
After a few short moments, he started in.  
"So, you're friends with that geek Marlena Friedman?"  
"It wasn't my choice. I got put with her family when I was taken away from mine."  
"Pity. You really don't want to be seen with her. She's a real nerd. Only A's, all advanced classes. She's in every academic extracurricular, and not a single sport. She absolutely sucks in gym. Awful. Such a pity that a guy like you needs to be branded with her company."  
His tone was positively evil, despite his calm outward appearance, and guise that he was helping me. I wanted to slug him then and there, but I had a feeling that would be too much of an anathema for this town. So I countered his verbal threat with what I thought to be a stunning defense.  
  
"She may be intelligent, but that doesn't give you the right to attack her coolness. She's loads cooler than you. Besides, why are you so into what she does and doesn't do? Maybe you're hiding that you have a thing for her?" I had used this trick on people in Tulsa, so it wasn't a completely on-the-spot thing, but I still thought it was impressive. It did catch him off guard, but he soon came back with a nice retort.  
  
"It's impossible to miss her academics. She shoves it in everyone's face. And it's obvious she's had her eye on valedictorian for years. She is nuts. No sensible guy would go out with her."  
  
"We're not dating, for Christ's sake! You have such a one-track mind! You know what, shut up. I have no tolerance for you. Stop."  
  
"Pretty ballsy for a newbie. You are going to be eaten up by LHS. See if I'm wrong!"  
  
With this, I tired of the argument. I left to finish my book, and then reviewed some math. At the end of period six, Capucelli left and he was replaced by Lorraine, who recognized me instantly and ran over.  
"So how have you been? Like that book? I'm not much of a reader myself, unless it's Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, though that book you have there doesn't look bad. How was your first study hall? Boring, I bet. It always is."  
  
"Er, well, I guess. Capucelli was just here, and I was thoroughly annoyed by him. But he's gone now, so that's over."  
  
"Oh yeah, he's an idiot. Don't listen to him, he's so into pop culture he's blind in terms of anything besides dating and partying. He even drinks too much, or so I've heard. Stuff goes around." With that, she whipped out her math book and requested that I quiz her on Algebra for her test the next day. I obliged willingly, and that was enough fun to hold me over until gym, and freedom from that dull place.  
  
Marlena and Lorraine talked all the way to gym, which we all had together. Ariana was also there. Between the three of them, there was as much joy about the class as there is when Two-Bit walks into a final in history class. In other words, they all were incredibly bummed to ever go to a gym.  
  
Mr. Calegari wasn't that bad. Not to me. He introduced me nicely to the class, then let us all outside to play softball and tennis. Marlena chose softball, and I have never played tennis, so I softball was the obvious choice.  
  
"Okay, everyone. I have a strategy so we can finally win a game." Marlena addressed the team. "Dan! Listen!" She specifically pointed out one curly-haired boy and commanded his attention. "Good. Now, I'm telling you they will catch a fly ball. Ground it. Bunt, if possible; they won't expect it. Please! I'm sick of losing." The last sentence was half to herself. Then she spoke to me. "Pony, I like softball, and I play it well, but here no one wants to win, and I get sick of it after a while. But it's better than the average gym day."  
  
We lost. I hit a nice grounder that pounded all the way to the outfield, through the incompetent shortstop and left fielder, so the loss was softened, and Lorriane told me "it's the closest we ever came to a win, so it counts as a victory." I agree. Then, we all split up to go to the last period of the day.  
  
"See you at the front door at the end of the day, Pony. Have fun!"  
  
Ariana was in my language class, so I was entertained the whole way to the class. She was really funny, and told me about some extracurriculars that were available to the students. I was so enthralled! There were so many things that I was interested in. I felt guilty for feeling this, but LHS is not so bad. I almost wanted to stay here. Then, my confused thoughts interrupted, we arrived at the class. We had an amazing class; our teacher was really nice. He basically reviewed for the final, and went over some more difficult language concepts through the year. I felt a bit behind, but with the review, I managed. Then, I floundered over to my locker near my homeroom, and met Marlena at the front door.  
  
I certainly had been given a lot to think about. 


End file.
